Amos Brearly
Amos Brearly was a fictional character in Emmerdale and landlord of The Woolpack, Beckindale's pub, running it with Henry Wilks from 1973 to 1991. He first appeared in the first ever episode on 16th October 1972. He remained one of the main pillar of the community residents of the village until he retired in January 1991. Amos reappeared in October 1991 for Mr Wilks funeral, then again in 1992, 1993 and a few times in 1994 then came back for a few weeks from June to July 1995. His final appearance in Emmerdale was Episode 1988 (6th July 1995). Amos is one of the shows most iconic characters. He was played by actor Ronald Magill. Biography. Backstory. Amos Brearly was born on the 1st April 1920 in Bridlington, Yorkshire. He was born into a family of undertakers. One of his relatives was a member of Bridlington Operatic. Amos had several aunties and uncles including Emily, Julian, Swithin and Arthur Brearly. Amos Brearly had a brother Luke Brearly and another brother Ezra Brearly. Amos served in the Artillery Army, traveling all over Europe. After the war Amos returned to civillian life and went into the licensed trade and moved to Beckindale in the Yorkshire Dales in 1947 and became the licensee of The Woolpack in 1948. 1972-1991 In October 1972 Amos served Jack Sugden one the day of Jack's fathers funeral. Jack had returned to Beckindale after 8 years away. Amos later proposed to Jacobs widow Annie Sugden but she politely turned him down. In late 1973 Amos was having problems with the brewery and he was becoming close friends with local businessman Henry Wilks and in October 1973 they bought The Woolpack together, forming one of the shows greatest double acts. From then on Amos knew Henry as "Mr Wilks". In May and June 1974 Ethel Ainsworth took a shine to Amos. Amos was very reluctant. Ethel later left him and married someone else. In the autumn of 1974 the Woolpack was renovated and a new fireplace put in by Wilf Padgett. Amos then had a mural put in. In January 1976 The Woolpack was found to be suffering from subsidence. A crack appeared in the fireplace. A former corn chandlers dwelling at the other end of the village Main Street was found. Amos was reluctant at first but Mr Wilks persuaded him. They moved premises in February 1976. The premises has been used ever since. In 1977 an old flame of Mr Wilks turned up. The same year Amos employed Dolly Acaster as the new barmaid after some persuasion. He was sceptical about having a woman behind the bar and was pompous to her and addressed her as Miss Acaster. Although Amos soon warmed to Dolly and she started seeing Matt Skilbeck. With the agreement of Dolly's mother and aunty Amos agreed to give her away at her wedding to Matt in June 1978. Later that year Amos took part in the Christmas Play. In 1979 Amos carried on enjoying his job as Beckindale correspondent to The Hotten Courier. In January of that year he started writing poetry. When Wendy Hotson was raped Amos put her before his reporting duties for once. In 1980 local poet Enid Pottle became interested in Amos's poetry. Later she criticised him and his opinion of her dropped. Amos then injured his back when he bought a new arm stretcher exercising device. In 1980, Amos begun to chat regularly to silent Walter and never got a word of reply. In February 1988, Amos objected to Henry putting nozzles on the beer pumps. They even had a massive row and Henry considered moving to Italy to be with his daughter and grandson. Amos kept dropping hints about whether Henry would leave such as "All that way from home. All alone" when Henry described a Siberian Thrush. Henry said he would find Italy too much to bear at his age so was not moving on. Amos was relieved. In 1990, a tanker crashed into Main Street and Amos was trapped in the cellar. He then suffered a stroke in July 1990. Amos then decided that after 43 years as landlord, he wanted to retire to Spain. Good friend Alan Turner wanted to buy the pub and modernise it. In January 1991, Amos stood outside the Woolpack one dark night and hugged Henry Wilks. He then got the next flight to Spain. Alan Turner installed a jukebox and introduced gourmet meals into the old taproom. 1991-1995 In October 1991 Amos returned to Beckindale for the funeral of Henry Wilks, his best mate and living companion ever. Annie Sugden helped him through his grief. Amos then returned to Spain. He later came back in December 1992 and intrduced Annie to his friend Leonard Kempinski. Leonard moved to Beckindale and Jack and Joe Sugden accused him of being a gold digger until it was revealed that he was a wealthy tax exile. Amos returned to Beckindale in May 1993 and stayed for several months. He was a special guest at Annie's wedding to Leonard. Amos then returned to the village in January 1994 after the horrific plane crash which devastated the village. He attended the funeral of Archie Brooks, Elizabeth Pollard, Leonard Kempinski and Mark Hughes. Amos then was a guest at Alan Turner's wedding to Shirley Foster in February that year. Amos appeared sporadically until June 1994, when him and Annie decided to retire to Spain together. ALan Turner may have been relieved as Amos was often giving Alan unwanted advice on running the Woolpack. In June 1995 Amos and Annie returned to Emmerdale to bury Annie's son Joe, who had died in a car accident in Spain, possibly suicide. Yet again, Amos gave Turner advice on running the Woolpack when he objected to Alan hiring Terry Woods and his wife Britt Woods as bar managers. Terry tried to sweet talk Amos as well. On the 4th July 1995 Annie proposed to Amos, 22 years after he proposed to her and rejected. This moment was referred to. Annie thought it was a bit silly to propose but when Amos proposed to her she accepted. Amos and Annie got into a taxi and it drove them out of the village. This time, Amos left the village forever. 1995-present Amos Brearly and Annie Kempinski married off screen in Spain in November 1995. In September 2001 Louise Appleton mentioned the photos of Amos and Henry and Jack said "Amos and Henry". He was mentioned as being still alive in 2002. Since then it has not been said that Amos is alive or not but it has been hinted that Annie lives alone in Spain. Amos may be in a care home, or left Annie or he did die but Annie had a low key funeral in Spain. In 2002 Amos was mentioned by Edna when she said him and Annie had sent a donation to the church fire from Spain. Amos was mentioned by Betty in April 2008 when she commented on how a pub was run properly and he was mentioned at Jack Sugden's funeral by Val Pollard, who, despite never knowing them personally, may have heard of them probably from mentions by Jack or Diane or from the photos of them on the wall behind the bar. She said they'd put the photo of Jack next to Amos and Mr Wilks. As of 2016, it is not known if Annie is widowed but it has been implied that she lives alone in Spain, this probably means Amos has passed away or is in a care home in Spain. Quotes. First Line:- "There he goes then. He were a good man in his way". about Jacob Sugden. Episode dated 16th October 1972. Final Line:-"There it is now" about the taxi. Episode dated 6th July 1995. "Nay Mr Wilks" "These Licensed Premises Are Not Dosshouses Seth Armstrong" "Put me on 2 wheels and you have a wobble" about his new tricycle. Memorable moments. In a 1978 episode, his mothers maiden name of Mullett was revealed. In 1980 he reluctantly revealed to Mr Wiks his birthday after making him promise not to laugh. When Amos said April 1 Henry laughed and Amos said "You promised". Family Father Mr Brearly Mother Mrs Brearly (nee Mullett) Siblings Luke Brearly, Ezra Brearly Grandfathers Unknown Man (Had a portrait of himself painted) Spouse Annie Sugden (1995-) Aunts/Uncles Arthur Brearly, Emily Brearly, Julian Brearly, Swithin Brearly See also *Amos Brearly - List of appearances *Brearly Family Tree *Amos And Mr Wilks Gallery emmie amos first ever scene.png|Amos's first ever scene in 1972. Emmie amos dec 1974.png|Amos in 1974. Emmie amos and henry 1976.png|Amos and Henry in 1976. Emmie amos climbs over wall 1977.png|Amos climbs over a wall in 1977. Emmie amos 1982.jpg|Amos, Henry and Walter in 1982. Emmie amos 1986 pic 2.png|Amos in 1986. Amos and Henry 1988.png|Amos and Henry in 1988. Emmie amos and ezra.png|Amos and his brother Ezra in 1988. Ep1413-Amos,Alan,David,Mark,Pete,Rachel,Kate,Joe,Eric,Seth -1989-12-19.JPG|Amos and friends in December 1989. Emmie 17 jul 1990.png|Amos has a stroke in 1990. emmie amos packs bags to leave pub 1991.png|Amos gets his stuff together to leave the Woolpack to retire to Spain in 1991. Emmie amos leaves.png|Amos and Henry's last ever scene together in 1991. Emmie amos 1995.png|Amos in 1995 on a return trip to the village. emmie amos last ever scene..png|Amos's last ever scene in 1995. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 1995. Category:Original characters. Category:Brearly family. Category:Woolpack landlords. Category:Newspaper reporters. Category:Emmerdale gossips. Category:1920 births. Category:1995 marriages. Category:Residents of The Woolpack.